


Fun with acronyms

by Ascendant_Angel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascendant_Angel/pseuds/Ascendant_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just John having a little fun teasing Sherlock over text messages, to a rather delightful conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with acronyms

John's phone chimed, so he pulled it out his pocket.

Come home. SH

John didn't have to think about his reply; it was the third time he been called home this week, and the last time was to be told he was stupid. 

No. JW 

I need you. SH 

Sherlock responded, John wavered for a second, but typed:

NO! JW

Please. SH

John's fingers hovered. What if it was an emergency? What if he really did need him? John pulled himself together he had to be strong.

NFW. JW he typed 

For once the reply was not instantaneous, in fact he was still waiting a full minute later. It dawned on John that Sherlock must have deleted this particular acronym. In fact thinking of it Sherlock’s texts were always perfect sentences including grammar. It was possible that he'd deleted all text speak and acronyms. John decided to have some fun. 

NFW NOYL. JW

Repeating nonsense and adding more does not make you appear smarter. SH

Oh this was fun. John looked up a list of acronyms on the web, he found the perfect one. 

DUNA? JW 

He typed back then snickered to himself at the irony of of using an acronyms for don't use no acronyms.

The reply was quicker this time. 

Come home. SH 

Sherlock was repeating himself John must be getting to him. He upped the anti.

NIMY. JW 

followed by:

OMDB. JW

NISM. JW 

Boring. SH

This was Sherlock response to anything he didn't like. 

TAM. JW 

I HATE YOU. SH 

Came his response. John began to take pity on the the annoying git, but decided to have just a little more fun, and maybe risk saying some thing he shouldn't.

NAMAILU. JW

There he'd told him John had finally confessed he'd loved his crazy flatmate not that Sherlock would ever know which was probably, no defiantly, for the best. Thus John was more than a little shocked when he received this final reply:

I love you too. Come home. SH

The git must have looked that one up. 

John came home. Then he came, multiple times, as did Sherlock. 

 

List of anachronisms used:

NFW – No fucking way

NOYL- Not on your life

DUNA- Don't use no acronyms 

NIMY- Never in a million years

NISM- Need I say more

TAM- Thanks a million

NAMAILU- Not as much as I love you.


End file.
